Glalie
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexalola= / |dexgalar=080 |evofrom=Snorunt |gen=Generation III |species=Face Pokémon |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Mineral |body=01 |type=Ice |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=565.5 lbs. |metweight=256.5 kg |ability=Inner Focus Ice Body |dw=Moody |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Glalie |2-jname=メガオニゴーリ Mega Onigoori |2-ndex=362M |2-ndexprev=Snorunt |2-ndexnext=Spheal |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexsinnoh= |2-dexalola= / |2-evofrom=Snorunt |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Face Pokémon |2-egg1=Fairy |2-egg2=Mineral |2-body=01 |2-type=Ice |2-imheight=6'11" |2-metheight=2.1 m |2-imweight=772.1 lbs. |2-metweight=350.2 kg |2-ability=Refrigerate |2-color=Gray |2-male=50 |2-evo= }} Glalie (Japanese: オニゴーリ Onigoori) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Glalie appears to be a levitating face with ice surrounding most of its dark face. It also has black horns coming out from the top and several holes in the ice, revealing some of its dark face. Glalie also has light blue eyes and with its spherical shape and ice covering its dark face with holes in it, Glalie can resemble a soccer ball somehow. When it Mega Evolves, Glalie drastically changes in appearance. Mega Glalie's mouth is dislocated due to the excess amount of energy from Mega Evolution. Its horns are now mostly covered in ice and a third ice spike grows out of its forehead as an additional horn. Its irises are now red and black rocks now form on Mega Glalie's lower jaw. Natural abilities Glalie has the abilities Inner Focus or Ice Body as well as the hidden ability, Moody. Inner Focus prevents Glalie from flinching while Ice Body heals a bit of Glalie's HP in hail. This also allows an -type Pokémon to regain a bit of HP, too, if they have the ability instead of taking damage from Hail. Glalie's hidden ability Moody allows two of Glalie's stats to increased while one stat decreases. Behavior Glalie is able to manipulate the surrounding moisture into ice and create any form of ice at will. Its body is immune to being melted. Glalie uses its cryokinetic abilities to freeze and consume its prey. Mega Glalie is able to release a powerful snowstorm from its dislocated mouth that causes the surrounding area to white out. Evolution Glalie evolves from Snorunt at level 42. It can also evolve into Mega Glalie by using a Glalitite. Glalie gains this mega evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Glalie= |-| Mega Glalie= Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Sheer Cold|—|—|5|Ice|Special|Beautiful|2|1}} 1 |'Powder Snow'|40|100|25|Ice|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} N/A |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 1 |'Ice Shard'|40|100|30|Ice|Physical|Beautiful|3|0}} 5 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 10 |'Ice Shard'|40|100|30|Ice|Physical|Beautiful|3|0}} 14 |'Icy Wind'|55|95|15|Ice|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 19 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 23 |'Ice Fang'|65|95|15|Ice|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 28 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 32 |[[Protect]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} N/A |'Ice Beam'|90|100|10|Ice|Special|Beautiful|1|4}} 37 |'Frost Breath'|60|90|10|Ice|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 41 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 42 |'Freeze-Dry'|70|100|20|Ice|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 48 |'Blizzard'|110|70|5|Ice|Special|Beautiful|1|3}} 54 |[[Hail]]|—|—|10|Ice|Status|Beautiful|2|1}} 61 |Sheer Cold|—|—|5|Ice|Special|Beautiful|2|1}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Ash's Snorunt evolved into a Glalie in AG124: Rhapsody in Drew and then got sent to Professor Oak's lab. In DP116: The Drifting Snorunt!, a Glalie was owned by a poacher. *Ash's Glalie *Poacher's Glalie *Levi's Glalie Trivia *Despite Glalie levitating in the games and the anime, it doesn't have Levitate for an ability. Etymology Its name may derive from Glacier. If looked at in another perspective, its horns resemble cat ears, and it sometimes looks like it is hissing, meaning it may be much like a cat. Origins Glalie appears to be based on a scary human face, an oni, or an ice hockey mask. Gallery 362Glalie AG anime.png 362Glalie AG anime 2.png 362Glalie AG anime 3.png 362Glalie-Mega XY anime.png 362Glalie Dream.png 362Glalie Mega Dream.png 362Glalie Pokemon Colosseum.png 362Glalie Pokémon PokéPark.jpg 362Glalie Pokémon HOME.png 362Glalie Mega Pokémon HOME.png Glalie-GO.png GlalieSprite.png GlalieMegaSprite.png ShinyGlalieSprite.png ShinyGlalieMegaPrite.png Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line